Empty
by Secret Dream
Summary: Her life was empty. Her heart was hollow, painted over by the darkest of colors; of which you cannot draw over again.
1. Prologue

________________________________

_Disclaimer: _

_The story plot is owned by me _

_However, I do not own the characters _

_or Shugo Chara, all rights go to Peach Pit_

___________________________________________________

-Empty-

Prologue

~*~

It was but a distant memory. Fading in the muddling course of time, a force that has the ability to morph the surroundings and emotions. However, she still felt it. The pain was like fresh paint. It emptied her mind, soul and body. Her heart was of the darkest color, black. A color of which you cannot draw over again.

Everything that was hers. Everything that she ever loved and treasured. Everything she worked hard for were all gone. Why had this happened? Had she done anything wrong? Questions that were left unanswered had formulated in her mind. But that was of no use. No help. She had no one to turn to. The world hated her and she knew it. Even so, she loved remembering all of the times when she still grasped in her hands the things she valued most.

She could still smell the warm coffee, brewing early that autumn day. The breeze was chilled and the clouds were gathering gray. The golden brown leaves cascaded down, leaving trees naked to the cold. Leaves drifted to the pavements as the cars briskly drove through. Soft crunching sounds traveled to her ears every time her wore down boots touched the ground. A serene morning it was indeed. The day they met.

She passed by houses bigger than her own. Wishes marveled through her mind as she journeyed on towards the bustling town. The area where she lived was quite remote and very different from the busy town. However the houses were much larger. With her own oasis an exception. She shivered as the wind brushed past, whispering silently to her. She buttoned up her ragged, faded brown coat and shoved her gloved hands into her pockets then kept walking at a steady pace.

~*~

By the time she arrived at town, it was already late in the afternoon. As expected, it was crowded. The majority drinking coffee and hot cocoa with cakes and biscuits. Some shopping for clothes and groceries. Some were just like her, wanderers. People who were lost in life and had no destination; Just trying hard to find influence and inspiration.

She was pushing her way through the flood of people rushing to wherever they were going, when she clumsily missed footing and fell. No one helped or even bothered to look. She didn't expect them to. She struggled to get to her feet again and as she did, a torrent of pain flowed down her leg. She struggled but she did manage to stand and so as quickly as possible, she jostled through the pavements and into the nearest cafe.

She sat down at a random table, not wanting to collapse again. She inspected her foot carefully. Looking at it with furrowed brows. There was a slight bruise on her ankle; she tried to move. Another torrent of pain made its way down her leg. She sighed in frustration. She didn't have money, it was getting late and she couldn't walk. She heard the bell ring, signaling that another customer had entered the shop. She heard footsteps coming nearer to where she sat, so she looked up.

"Anything wrong?" A soothing voice asked her kindly. She glanced at her broken ankle and the young man followed her eyes. "Does it hurt?" He asked again.

"Y-yes," She stuttered and then remembered her place "Sir!" She added quickly. The young man chuckled.

"I'm guessing you can't go anywhere then?" She nodded shyly "I'll drive you home then." He stated bluntly.

"B-but sir-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not after anything."

"T-thank you very much, sir," She muttered quietly

"No need to be so formal. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He held out his hand.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. T-Tsukiyomi-san, thank you," She bowed gratefully.

"Just call me Ikuto, Amu" She nodded and tried to suppress the strawberry tint that was flowing into her pale face.

~*~

He spoke like they knew each other. He spoke like they were friends. He offered help and drove her home like it was normal for strangers to do just that; the most they knew about each other was their names. His smile was kind. He didn't say goodbye but instead a hearty "See ya!"

He acted like he was certain that they would meet again_._

~*~

Prologue

_END_

_~*~_

AN:// Okay, it was short. But prologues are supposed to be short right? It's just a taster after all. But there you have it, prologue for my first story. I don't think it was that bad but it could have been better if I took time to do it. It was a rush and I really can't be bothered to write it out again. Thank you for reading and please review.

_Press it._

_It'll make a certain someone's day._

l

l

l

l

V


	2. The Intern

________________________________

_Disclaimer: _

_The story plot is owned by me _

_However, I do not own the characters _

_or Shugo Chara, all rights go to Peach Pit_

___________________________________________________

-Empty-

Chapter 1

~*~

Amu sat underneath the twinkling stars. She was alone. She sighed mournfully and stood to her feet. Her footsteps were gentle yet they echoed throughout the almost vacant planetarium. She slowly, with no haste, strode down the numerous steps and across the hall. The planetarium was her sanctuary; where she could think freely and have some tranquil. No one was ever there, apart from the occasional lost visitors and the planetarium keeper. Today was no different.

Everyday, Amu lived her life in anguish. Ever since he left, everything else she ever loved vanished with him. Her friends, family... her heart. Nothing was left of hers but a future she couldn't control. She didn't want a future. She wanted a life. Yet, there was nothing she could do about it. She was helpless. There was no one else to aid her either.

Amu took a shaky intake of breath. Then stuttered towards the exit.

~*~

Amu sprinted to her apartment, fumbling with keys that were buried deep beneath the contents of her bag. She entered her refuge to take shelter from the flurry of droplets that stained the concrete. "Luck … ?" she muttered then chuckled sarcastically. There was no such thing as luck. Not for her anyway. But one thing she was glad about was that she still had somewhere to live. Sure, her apartment was small. But it was only her anyway: a moderately sized living area, a bathroom, one bedroom and a kitchen. It was all she needed.

Amu stumbled to the comfort of her couch. Turning the TV on and flicking through the channels. She stopped at a news programme and looked at the screen intently, no matter how tedious the news was to her. She trudged lazily to her small kitchen and opened a cupboard full of snacks. She took out some chocolate fingers and dragged her feet back to the living area. She sat there in a ball – like shape and quietly chewed her chocolate.

Lounging for hours – that was what she would do after work. Devouring the chocolate fingers she groaned to herself. _Oh, Amu. Get a life. _With that, she pressed the 'off' button on the television, set aside her chocolate fingers on the coffee table, and in one fluid motion, put on her coat and slammed the door of her apartment.

~*~

Darkness blanketed the streets. Flickering streetlights and placid moonbeams lit up the black night. The roads we're glazed with water that glistened like fragments of crystals. There were a few civilians roaming the streets, including herself. She sighed, her breath appearing as a wisp of smoke. It was like following the same pattern, the same path, everyday. She was walking on the same road. The same street. There was no change. Her life wasn't moving. Yet time didn't – couldn't – wait for her. It was like her whole world got sucked into a black hole.

Amu stopped in her tracks in front of a building signed; _'The Starlight'. _It was where they met. That serene autumn morning. When the coffee and tea were brewing hot. The leaves raining down, the bare trees. The icy wind, the soft murmurs. The silent heartbeats. Her mind retraced those fragile memories, feeling every flaw and every texture. That day was one that was unplanned, unexpected.

She took a soothing intake of breath and entered the cafe. It looked the same. The creamy walls with paint peeling off. The lemon scented aroma. The creaky floorboards and the polished tables. It was like it was before, seven years ago. _Seven years, huh._ Amu bit her bottom lip and took a seat by the shop's fogged up glass window. _It's been seven years._ She chuckled bitterly. How did she end up like this? She looked outside, at the moon. Shining brightly among billions of stars. She could almost see his silhouette. Almost hear the notes flowing from the strings of his instrument. She sighed.

A waitress strolled over to her table. Her uniform bouncing up and down like a ball. She looked a little younger than Amu.

"Ma'am, may I help you with anything?" She asked politely. Amu slowly shook her head, still facing the window.

"No, thank you," Amu muttered.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"Yes. I will."

With that, the waitress left to tend to the few customers they had. Amu sat there for a while in a moment of reflection. Then left the cafe and headed back home again.

~*~

Amu was woken up by her alarm clock, which rang repeatedly the same vexing tone. She opened her eyes to the pale streak of light that burst through her curtains. _It's morning, another day. Let the stress begin ._Rather dishevelled, she groaned and reluctantly emerged from beneath her duvet. Goosebumps traced her arms and legs which were exposed to the slight chill of the morning breeze. She stretched her arms out and yawned in an un-lady like fashion. Then, she lazily got ready for work.

Amu works as a magazine editor for some of the most popular magazines in Japan. She's been working there for only two years, yet she was very successful. However, she wasn't happy nor boastful, despite her success. Instead, she was the complete opposite: humble and alone. Still, she didn't dwell on facts, but she marveled on hope. That was one of her motto's that kept her going.

Amu left her apartment sluggishly. Obviously not looking forward to another day. She arrived at her office only minutes later, since it was nearby. But as soon as she appeared at the slick glass doors...

"Amu!" An enthusiastic voice shouted.

"Ugh, you rang?" Amu turned and replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ooh! Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Amu twitched.

"What do you want, Ran?"

"Well, there's this new intern. I want you to-"

"Show her around, make her feel welcome and blah blah blah ..." Amu finished.

"Correction, it's a him_. _But other than that, you read my mind," Ran smiled, pleased, "He's coming at nine o'clock so be sure to be at reception by then."

"Okay."

"Thanks Amu! I owe you one!"

"Correction, you owe me lots," Amu smiled slightly, using the same tone Ran did.

~*~

Amu was sorting through papers and documents about articles to be published and new proposals. Her fingers rapidly punching the keyboard keys. All her focus was on her work. She lost track of time. She didn't remember she had to meet the intern at the reception until she took a quick glance at the clock that read _'9:42'. _Her eyes bulged and she gasped. _Shit! _She quickly rushed out of the office, leaving all the documents behind in a messy state.

Amu darted through the hallways, her stilettos clicking and echoing throughout the corridors.

"Ah! Amu, can you plea-" A small voice started.

"Sorry, Su. Later." Amu quickly muttered.

"But Amu-"

"Sorry!"

She kept running until, at long last, she could see her finish line. She stopped, slamming her hands on the reception desk and panting.

"The intern?" She asked breathless.

"Yes, we sent him to the waiting room." The receptionist smiled.

"Okay, thank you!"

~*~

Amu fixed herself before entering the waiting room. Even though she was already an hour late, she had to at least look presentable. She knocked on the door twice and carefully opened it. Completely oblivious to the fact that what she was about to see was going to surprise her to the extent of loosing her mind.

~*~

Chapter 1

_END_

AN:// Chapter one, hallelujah! It's still quite short but I thought that this would be a good cut off. It'll add to the suspense, hopefully. I was going to update earlier but my internet wasn't agreeing with me. But I'm so happy to have nice feedback and story alerts as well as sotry favs and author favs. It's the best encouragement for a writer. Also, when I looked at the story traffic, I was astounded to see so many views, visitors and hits. That also made my day! Please keep reviewing! To those who are reading but not reviewing, please do ~

Sorry for the rather lengthy Author's Notes, I'd be surprised if you read all of it :)

_Review if you like cookies ;)_

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Friends

_Disclaimer: _

_The story plot is owned by me _

_However, I do not own the characters _

_or Shugo Chara, all rights go to Peach Pit_

* * *

-Empty-

Chapter 2

~*~

Amu opened the wooden door, carefully with a forced smile etched upon her features. First, she heard shuffling. Next, she smelt lavender from the air freshener. Then, she saw. Her smile faded, foreshadowed by the utter surprise and shock that secreted her brilliant amber eyes.

She blinked once...

Twice...

Thrice...

Silence suffused in the baby blue waiting room.

Amu took shaky breaths.

"You ..." She began.

"Amu, I-" A painfully gentle voice started.

"You, can't be here … right?" She continued, "I'm probably just imagining all this, right?" She choked in tears.

"Amu ..." He approached the trembling figure slowly, as his eyes played their memories.

"I ..."She shook her head slowly, processing in her mind what was right in front of her, "Excuse me" Amu turned on her heels and ran, as fast as she could. Her fuchsia tresses flowing behind her. Each strand was combed by the cold wind. Her feet were aching; she was still wearing stilettos. She didn't know where she was headed. She didn't care. _'Why is he here? What does he want?' _Questions flooded Amu's already confused mind.

"Miss Hinamori!" The receptionist called her name.

"Amu, where are you going!?" _I don't know, I don't know! _

"Miss Hinamori!" Voices, different voices cried out to her. Yet, they were drowned out by her feelings. It was as if her emotions were sealed tightly in a small box. Now, the box was starting to open. Her emotions flying free.

"Amu!" She finally heard his voice, "Amu, wait!" Amu quickened her pace, but to her dismay, she felt a slight tug on her sleeve. She didn't turn. She just looked at the dull gray concrete. Tears brushed her rosy cheeks. Her lips were painted a slight violet-blue and her eyes bloodshot red.

"Please," She croaked, "let go, please!"

"Amu! Listen to me-"

"Why should I? You left me, you and Rima. I thought you were my best friends, Nagi." She snapped.

"I know, Amu. I still am."

"Then why did you leave!? You left me when I needed my friends most. When everything in my life was crumbling apart. You said you'll still be there. You would call me, and send letters. You didn't."

"I know! I know. I'm sorry." The mauve haired man lowered his head. Clutching harder on his friends' sleeve. A salty substance gathered and fell from his deep violet eyes. The warm liquid trickled down his porcelain face, which was scrunched up like a scrap piece of paper.

"...You didn't even tell me yourself. You only left me that stupid note..." Amu huffed They stood there. Still. Sobbing.

The sky poured out its despair as well.

Droplets of clear water varnished the vacant roads. Amu chuckled bitterly.

"Why is it," She breathed, "that even though the day starts bright, it always ends up raining on me? At the worst of times too." She whispered softly, begrudgingly. Amu let out a long quivering sigh.

"Hey, Nagi. What did you come back for?" She spoke throatily.

"We came back for you, Amu."

"We? Does that mean Rima's here to?"She asked with curiosity.

"... Yes, Amu." Nagihiko sniffed and looked at Amu's frailty.

For the first time since they reunited, Amu's honey gold eyes met Nagihiko's orbs.

"You know," Amu sniffed as more tears leaked from her eyes, "I really missed you and Rima, Nagi." Relief fluttered across his features.

"We really missed you too, Amu..." He flashed a small smile and Amu couldn't help but smile back.

~*~

"Here you go, Sir," The waitress carefully placed a tea cup in front of Nagihiko, "Ma'am." She then placed hot chocolate in front of Amu. Smiling, Nagihiko said his thanks and the waitress scooted away from our table.

The atmosphere was heavy, dreary. Amu shifted uncomfortably, whilst Nagihiko was fiddling with his thumbs, looking at them with deep interest. Occasionally, he would glance around the shop and at Amu, then start twiddling with his fingers again. Neither talked. Neither knew how to speak to one another. A loud ring shattered the silence. Nagihiko dug his right hand into his jacket pocket and answered the phone. Amu could hear faint mumblings and Nagihiko's replies.

"..Ah...Yes, she is," He took a short moment to star at Amu, "...Okay, I will...Bye."

Nagihiko ended the call and shoved his pone back into his pocket. He sighed.

"That was Rima. She said she's coming now." He said.

"...Oh."

"Amu, I promise we'll explain everything when Rima gets here." Amu just nodded slightly in reply. "We really didn't want to leave. We didn't want to leave you on your own but-"

"I know you didn't mean anything bad by it, Nagi. Besides, I can't control your lives. I just really needed someone to confide in at the time, and now, that I held something of a grudge towards you and Rima. Which was totally unnecessary."

Nagihiko furrowed his brows looking intently at Amu. Then, the door swerved open, revealing a petite young woman with long, blond hair.

"Rima." Amu managed to utter.

"Amu." Rima mouthed. They were frozen in place. The whole cafe had their eyes on the scene before them. Unbeknown to them the reality of what was happening. Rima snapped to her senses and she ran forward, to Amu and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much, Amu."

"Same here." Amu sniffled and after moments, pulled away from Rima. "So, explain. I still haven't completey forgiven you yet."

"Okay. Long story. Very long, and quite exaggerated." Rima breathed.

"Oh, do tell." Amu grinned and Rima smiled back. Nagihiko simply sat silently, watching.

"So, my mum and dad, as you know don't get on very well. The night before we left, they had an awful fight and decided they should separate for a while. I wasn't that affected with it. I was sad, sure, but I got so used to it by then. Anyway, I had to go with my dad because my mum thought that she wasn't capable of taking care of me properly in her state. But due to his work, my dad had to fly to America the next day which meant that I had to go too.

"Nagi heard this and made a sudden excuse of dance work opportunities in America and asked his parents if he could go. He said that he had applied in a performing arts academy as a temporary dance teacher. This was all true. He explained that it could be a big opportunity for him and that the only compromise was that he had to go and confirm it personally. That wasn't so true. Of course, his parents said 'yes'. The only reason why we couldn't say goodbye, was because it was too sudden. Our flights were at dawn and we thought that we'd be back soon.

"But, we didn't come back as soon as we'd hoped. My mum and dad made up a week after and I surely thought that we'd go home, but my dad was offered permanent work there and my mum decided to move. Nagi, at this time, had received a letter from the academy recognising his talents and his parents were overjoyed to hear the news. At this point, he knew he couldn't let them down and neither could I let my parents down. So we stayed.

"After a while, we lost contact with you as we moved and settled in to America. We tried our hardest to contact you but you had moved. Seven years passed and many things happened. We were beginning to give up on ever contacting you. But then, one day my dad brought you up in our conversation. He said he heard from a co-worker who used to know your dad that your family was no more. We were all extremely upset but he also said that you worked in a publishing company, and we were thrilled to find that you ended up being a publicist for _Appeal. _That you worked under such a prestigious name, we were so happy. So we immediately headed here. But, I had an appointment so I couldn't meet you with Nagi."

Amu grinned. "Wow, that is a long story." Rima raised a chllenging eyebrow at Amu. "But now that that's over and done with, I forgive you. But can you forgive me?" Rima giggled and hugged Amu tightly.

"But, Amu. There's something else." Nagihiko interjected. He was waiting for Rima to say something, but she just turned away. He sighed. "We saw him, Amu. We saw Ikuto."

~*~

Chapter 2

_END_

AN:// Throw stones, tomatoes, pigs. I'm sorry I took ages to update and that the chapter wasn't really worth the wait at all. I just needed to deal with school. Yes, the same old excuse. But actually, I was unbelievably busy and whenever I had time to breathe, I would have writer's block (for evidence read the above chapter) so I baked. Yes, baked. I baked cookies and cakes and muffins and made pastry dishes and stuffed myself. So yes. The truth has come out. I'm a piggy.

_Review if you agree._

_;) You know you want to._

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
